


Nothing To Prove

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [37]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe, opt birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Because of problems at the diner, Sean forgets Elijah’s birthday.





	Nothing To Prove

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the birthday of Elijah Wood, who turned 38 yesterday. A belated, but truly heartfelt Happy Birthday to you, Elijah.

[ ](https://imgur.com/hfA4ANP)

_When it rains, it pours_ was the first thing that came to mind. _Murphy’s Law_ was another epigram that popped into Sean’s head on the day things went to hell at the diner.

First a pipe had burst in the women’s rest room, requiring the water to be turned off. Then the freezer had given up the ghost. Sure, he had insurance for these potential diner disasters, but he still hated having to close the Lucky Clover while his insurance agents verified the damage and got the wheels moving so the check necessary for the repairs to begin could be cut.

He’d just spent two long days taking care of business, first getting his insurance papers in order, then hours on the phone, and finally, the better part of a day walking through the diner with the insurance agent. Things were finally settled and ready to move forward, but Sean felt physically and mentally exhausted by the end of the second day, so it wasn’t surprising that he wasn’t in the best mood when he came back home.

“Do you know how long the repairs will take?” Elijah asked.

“Only a couple of days,” Sean replied. “I’ve already ordered the new freezer and it can be delivered right away. The plumbing shouldn’t take that long either, but I hate having to close the diner.”

“I know, but it won’t be for long,” Elijah commiserated. “Do you want to have some dinner? Joe says I’m getting pretty good in the kitchen.”

Sean sighed. “I’m not really hungry, but I suppose I should eat. How about we just order a pizza? I could use some comfort food right now.”

“Works for me,” Elijah agreed, and picked up the phone to call their favorite pizzeria.

While Elijah ordered their pizza, Sean looked through the two days worth of mail Elijah had left out on the kitchen table. It wasn’t anything surprising. The usual bills, which would soon include one from the plumber and one for the freezer, but the insurance would cover most of that. Junk mail, including a chance to win $5000 a week for life from Publisher’s Clearing House, which would certainly come in really handy right now.

Among the usual, Sean was surprised to find an envelope addressed in what he recognized as his mother’s handwriting. It wasn’t addressed to him, but to Elijah. Why would his mother be writing to Elijah? Since the envelope was already open, Sean slid out the contents. When he saw the Happy Birthday greetings, Sean’s heart sank. Yesterday had been Elijah’s birthday, and with everything going on, he’d completely forgotten it.

“I got sausage and pepperoni,” Elijah told him, “but I didn’t forget the vegetables.”

Sean went to him, taking Elijah into his arms. “Baby, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Elijah wanted to know.

“Yesterday was your birthday and I completely forgot it.”

Elijah frowned. “I meant to put away that card from your Mom before you saw it.”

“I feel like such a heel,” Sean insisted. “I wanted to take you out for a special dinner, then catch a movie, but with what happened at the diner, it went right out of my head.”

“I’m not surprised you forgot. You had a lot going on.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“There’s no excuse needed, and I don’t want you to beat yourself up about this, Sean,” Elijah warned him. “It’s no big deal. I’m fine, really.”

“It is a big deal, and I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Elijah took Sean’s face in his hands. “You have nothing to make up for.”

Sean closed his eyes and touched his forehead to Elijah’s as he asked, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself that same question every day,” Elijah told him. “There are some days when I wonder if you really deserve me.”

Sean’s eyes popped open, and he pulled his head back in shock. Then he saw that Elijah was grinning. “Brat,” he admonished Elijah, and gave him a swat on the ass. “You had me going there for a minute.”

“You have nothing to prove, Sean,” Elijah said, his arms going around Sean’s neck. “You gave me a home when I didn’t have one. You gave me a new life, and you show me every day how much you love me, how much I mean to you. That’s worth more to me than any birthday celebration. And I never want you to doubt how much you mean to me.”

“I won’t,” Sean assured him. 

“Then let’s put the subject of my birthday away, okay?”

“Okay, but there’s one last thing I have to do first.”

“What’s that?” Elijah asked suspiciously..

Sean put his hand behind Elijah’s head and pulled his lover’s face down to his for a kiss. “Happy Birthday, Elijah.”


End file.
